Alola, Mama! Snowbirds Season
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Gray is called back to the Hano Grand for a very special, limited time offer courtesy of the Nidoqueen Package. Snowbird Season is in, and some lovely ladies from Galar are here to enjoy.
1. Eliza (Gen 8)

Ever since that fantastic summer, Grey had come to appreciate power.

Not his own power - he was just an ex-skull that got some very lucky breaks and wasn't stupid enough to look a gift mudbray in the mouth. The Hano Grand came to represent something more than just two weeks catering to the needs of overtly horny MILFS - it was power incarnate. Greater than the Tapus, greater than any of the so-called 'Legendary' Pokemon, or the freak storms that brought a genuine winter snow to the tropical region of Alola..

Indeed, more than the power of Pokemon was the power of money. And what other force could transform a luxury golf resort into an equally luxurious _ski_ resort - complete with mountain? The kind of force that could fit in a tiny little niche of housewife-sating vacation and not be affected in the slightest. Or offer him a returning salary of _triple_ his original amount.

So here he was - called out of semi-retirement and back to the Hano Grand by his former employer for something she called the 'Snowbird' package. With the rest of the hotel busy being a legitimate resort, that meant he was alone to handle the luggage delivery for the women involved.

"And that...I beleive that is the last of your luggage, Ms," Gray declared as he deposited the final suitcase in the entry hall. The nearby bathroom opened up, showing a smiling, bespectacled woman.

Thanks "hun! That's awfully nice of you," she chirped as the mother stepped out of the bathroom.

Eliza - mother of Galar's newest champion. A woman of the earth, and always ready with a smile. Instead of her overalls, she'd changed into a tight sweater with little festive woloo sewn in. couple that with a pair of slim pants left her surprisingly curvy body on full display.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Eli-"

The Galar mother cut him off with a huff. She leaned in, pushing her chest out as she looked up to his chin. "Oh stop that - just call me Eliza, please."

Gray offered a disarming smile and an apologetic bow. "Very well Eliza - is there anything else I can do for you?"

Eliza returned his smile with one of her own. One that held a delightfully famillair gleam to it that was worth the long, _long_ flight to Alola. "Hmm, you know, I think I've just got one question~"

She leaned up against him, mere hairs away from touching his well-tailored shirt and the toned physique beneath. Her chipper voice dropped to a sultry coo as she inquired, "How's the bed?"

Gray resisted the urge to jump her on the spot. Sure enough, she was just as ornery and pent up as the other ladies in the Nidoqueen Package. Still, decorum was decorum, and the boss's words were long since drilled into his head after multiple 'remedial' lessons.

Play dumb until you're reserved.

"The sheets are made of the finest silk, only the best for our honored guests. The bed itself is a smart mattress that can be custom tailored to yo-"

Eliza cut him off as she leaned in closer until they were practically straddling. He felt her hot breath blowing on his chin as she purred, "I'm not talking about that, _Nidorino_~"

...

"...Well, isn't that the word?" she huffed.

Gray nodded. "Indeed, however you must complete the reservation part, Eliza."

The way the spark died in her eyes was honestly hilarious. Luckily for him, she was too pent-up to really complain further and relented to decorum. "Oh poppycock. Fine."

Eliza reached for her care package and the shiny new Xtratransciver (complete with a red delibird band). "How do you handle this blasted-?"

Grey came up behind her, nudging her back with his well-tailored chest. He used his best baritone to calmly, take the lead. "Allow me, _Eliza._"

With smooth handwork, he wrapped the new device around the MILF's wrist. Deft fingers glided across her skin as he adjusted the settings. Every move was methodical - intentional in purpose and execution, and bore the results of leaving her squirming and covered in goosebumps.

It was hotel policy that staff couldn't touch guests- period. Even a contract temp like Grey had to follow this, except for when it came to his duties outside the boundaries of the Hano Grand's ethics department. He shouldn't even be making a move like this, and if it was the previous summer, he wouldn't have. But after glowing reviews from the dozen lovely ladies he'd served earlier in the year, he'd earned a little leeway by now. He was allowed to be more creative when it came to performing his roles as Nidorino.

Within reason.

Grey finished the bootup and swiftly flicked over to the Nidoqueen application. His free hand gently seized her other wrist and led it over to the waiting screen. "Now let me show you how to enjoy your benefits, _Ms._ Eliza."

He went slowly, oozing the step-by step directions in her ears. Grey left the actual process to Eliza, only offering small, comforting strokes with his thumb against her wrist. His anticipation strained against his pants as he watched her hit the glowing 'Reserve' button.

_Beep Beep!_

Grey's Xtransciver beeped, letting him know that he was now hers. Three sessions a day, for up to 30 minutes. '_Lucky there's only three this time - it'll be hard enough going between the hotel and the glacier'_ he mused before speaking aloud, "Now where should we-"

* * *

"Oh Arceus yes! R-Right ther-YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Eliza's screams echoed through the room over the loud, lascivious claps. The sloppy union between them had already stained her unshaven pubes in sweat and sin. Her tits swayed free from her sweater pulled around her neck - the only piece of clothing she still had save her glasses.

Tight legs wrapped around Grey's naked back, impeding his downward thrusts. Still, he persevered and pushed the smaller MILF into the crumpled sheets of her luxury sleeping arrangements.

The bed. Out of everything that her spacious luxury suite had to offer, she opted for the bed. Still, there were a good two weeks to work on redecorating the rest of her room. What was important was making the strongest first impression as he could, on behalf of the Nidoqueen Snowbirds Package.

"Ooooh! Fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuuuuuck meeeee~!"

So far, he was doing good.

Eliza blindly groped for the sheets around her, desperate for a handhold against the vigorous pounding. Her hair had already come undone and was splayed out around her. The glasses bouncing on her nose threatened to fall off at any moment. She gasped out, "F-Fuck! H-How are you this g-oooo-d?!"

Grey didn't pause his strokes, but he did lean down until he was hovering over the wheezing MILF. he looked past her disheveled glasses and into the hazed eyes before smirking. "Practice."

That was all he said, all he needed to say. No names, no details. There was no need to disclose such matters - confidentiality was important after all. He'd let his actions speak for himself.

Eliza wasn't given any time to ponder the meaning of his words before she was pulled up by her ass. Her shoulders dug into the cushions as he doubled his pace. She felt Grey's strong hands clasp her perky cheeks. Giving them light squeezes and pinches as he pounded her gushing pussy.

The mattress groaned in the sturdy wood frame. Grey knew from experience how strong the Hano Grand's beds were, especially in the suites. Dozens of couplings in these unbearably soft beds left him confident that they wouldn't be breaking anytime soon. Which meant he could really cut loose.

"O-Oh Ohhhh I'm so close!" Eliza wailed. Her arms finally abandoned the bed in favor of raking against Grey's back. Every thrust made her toes curl in complete and utter bliss. She was straddling the line - the desperate line that no finger or toy could hope to cross.

She desperately bucked and rolled her hips, hoping to coax out a much needed helping of piping hot baby broth. Grey's dick brushed against a deep, long-deprived nerve near her cervix. Her body went stiff as she screamed.

"I'm CUMMING!"

Eliza's glasses flew off her head and fell back behind the bed. Her last sight before she was consumed in orgasmic fire was of the fun yet to come.

She was going to enjoy her stay at the Hano Grand Hotel.

* * *

_Schluuuurp -pop~_

Eliza pulled her lips off his cock, spit hanging from her lips. Her nimble fingers took over the job of pumping his moist shaft as she busied herself nipping at his glans. She winked from behind her glasses, shifting forward on her knees as she enjoyed her meal. Grey gripped the edges of the bench, letting his subdued grunts peter out amongst the empty lockers.

The changing rooms usually reserved for outdoor sports were still in use, even if the courts were closed for the season. Instead it was used for people that wanted to change from hotel-friendly indoor clothes to the more appropriate attire for enjoying the Glacier. Since there was still time before the lines up there were open, that gave her time to reserve him and treat herself to a second breakfast.

Grey growled as she leaned down and started bathing his balls. Her cheeks collapsed as she popped one of his potent nuts in her mouth, suckling it like a sourball. Her hands kept pumping and twisting his shaft, occasionally reaching up to flick her thumb across his leaking slit. "D-Damn. You're good."

His coarse words came as music to her ears. Eliza told him that when she reserved him, he'd be as candid as possible with her. It took great restraint for him not to regress to his old Skull days - that'd be _too_ far.

The MILF finished on his balls and dragged her tongue right up his shaft. From behind her glasses, she winked and mouthed one word. "Practice. U_lp~"_

He didn't need to know what that meant - it could be a dildo for all he cared. All that mattered to him was the incredible blowjob that the Galar mom was giving him. It was the least she could do after the amazing day before. '_Being the first to arrive has its perks'_ he admitted as he gently grabbed her head.

Eliza leaned into his hands, letting him dig into her silky hair. One day at the Hano Grand and she already looked, and felt, like a million pokebucks. The memory of being so pampered made her heart soar, and her loins drip. She reached in her ski pants and stuck a finger in her already-soaked panties.

Time ticked on for them as she repaid her personal servant's kindness. It'd been so long - too long compared to her trusty partner 'Grimmsnarl'. She was glad she'd left it back home, safely hidden in the back of her underwear drawer.

She slurped and bobbed her head with the same vigor that prodded her soaking sex. One day in paradise made her feel like a new woman, just sucking her first cock. Even her frigging just felt _new_ \- like it was a strange, exciting virgin experience. The only drawback was glancing down at her Xtransciver at the ticking time.

It was only a matter of time. Luckily, she still had ten minutes on reserve, and twenty minutes before the first lift up to the Glacier. Plenty of time to finish her breakfast.

* * *

The power of the Hano Grand was on full display on the Glacier - a massive, artificial mountain above the meticulously preserved golf course buried beneath. All manners of winter-specific activities were installed- ski slopes, hiking ranges, ice rinks.

Just like the one they were fucking at now.

_Clunk Clunk Clunk_

"Hah...H-Hah...S-So good."

Eliza gripped the rails tighter as her ass was split open, wiggling her hips in Grey's hands. Her rear was exposed to the cold, bt thankfully the hot, wet slaps of Grey were keeping her from freezing. It was easy to dismiss her shivers to the anal fucking, not the icy wind. Her skates clacking against the wooden boards with every thrust echoed through the empty rink.

Five minutes - that's all the time they had before the rink opened up. Five minutes to get the hot load of spunk she wanted warming her on the ice rink during her lessons."H-Hurry up Nidorino - it's almo-ooooOOOO-_umph!"_

Grey clapped his hand over her mouth in a panic. His hips sped up as he strived to complete his vital role before the risk of being caught became too great. Even if he'd managed to make it through the summer, he knew that the Nidoqueen Package would string him out if he was too sloppy.

Eliza got the hint and nudged against her scarf. He released her mouth long enough to grab the article and bring it to her waiting teeth. The MILF bit down and used it as a much-needed gag to mask her screams. Satisfied, He swapped his grip down to her stomach, using the new armlock to quickly hail the cleaning crew into position.

With the clock ticking, Grey went into overdrive. The echoing slaps of sinful skin filled the still-quiet ice rink as the two's hips churned for release. Friction kept them warm as he churned her insides. Finally, down to the wire - he erupted in her ass.

Their legs finally gave out as the adrenaline left them. As one, the two slid to their knees, gasping the cold air down. Grey's cum packed her ass until she could feel it sloshing in her hole. Just like she wanted. "Oooh, love - that was perfect~."

_Bzzzzzt!_

Grey winced at the tone - his time was up. He gingerly pulled out of her ass, trying to keep it from leaking onto the floor too much. The MILF glanced back and nodded, silently telling him to tend to his own state. He gently pushed his limp cock back in his pants, careful not to get any cum stains on his uniform.

As he did that, Eliza struggled back to her feet, impeded by her ice skates. The MILF reached back and pulled her panties over her cum-stuffed butt. She shimmied her pants back over her perky ass before turning back to him with an exhausted but loopy smile. Her fingers flipped her scarf, hiding the drool marks.

"_Phew..._just in time for my ice-skating lessons. See you back at the lounge~"


	2. Wicke

**Happy New Year, all! Yes I know these are incredible late, but enjoy anyway**

_Knock knock._

"Room Service."

Gray waited outside with the steaming tray. He heard a rustle above the subdued shower hiss before a voice cried out, "Bring it in, please!"

He moved the trolly aside and reached for his card key zippered to his belt. Ordinarly the staff would need to wait for the guest to open their doors, but not him, and not for this door. His key was specially coded for any room that was involved in the Nidoqueen Package after all.

He rolled the trolly in, letting the door swing shut behind him. The early golden glow of the winter Alola morning night leaked into the window, casting amber waves across the immaculately kept room.

Gray set the tray on the desk and waited for the shower to cut off. He avoided the roaring fireplace or the faux-ursaring rug - a macabre display, but one that fit the motif of the hotel's winter trappings. As he heard the shuffling in the bathroom, his thoughts drifted to the client in the other room.

Eliza was absent today, having opted to visit the ranch near the northern end of Melemele Island. The other Snowbird was still being held up due to her duties in the Galar Region. Luckily, the third MILF had already arrived. In fact, said bespectacled busty babe was just stepping out in a dripping wet bathrobe.

Wicke - current president of the Aether Foundation. She was single due to being more devoted to her career than to a family, but was also an honorary aunt to the boss's two children. He knew the little punk in passing, but the girl not so much.

Regardless, with one of the women from Galar dropping out at the last moment, that left a fully equipped and ready spot open. And what better way to reward the voluptuous president than with two weeks vacation and an eager-to-please man-whore?

She stepped past him, seemingly ignoring his presence. Her goal was her glasses, laying on the nightstand. Wicke placed them on and blinked away the morning light. "That's better," she affirmed herself.

The current president turned to face him with a thin smile, utterly nonplussed to be nearly naked in front of him.. "So you must be the infamous Grey...Lusamine has told me a lot about you."

Gray offered a polite smile and a bow. "Is that so? Nothing terrible I hope."

Wicke brought a finger to her dripping cheek and pretended to ponder aloud, "She says you're...docile- easy to work with, easier to work around."

"Is...that so?"

She nodded. Wicke stepped past him for her desk, giving him a lovely view of her barely-covered rear. The way her hips swayed seemed a tad more _sensuous_ than a woman like her would normally do. "Indeed. Also, that you have a startlingly impressive work ethic, given the right incentive. You're also willing to put up with a lot of, ah - _eclectic_ personalities in service of your job."

Grey allowed a modicum of pride in such glowing reviews, since it came with the bonus of watching Wicke's hips swaying as she fiddled with something on her desk. His gaze stayed locked on the pair of perfectly poised peaches as he smoothly asked, And what does she say about my work itself?

She turned around with a now-sultry smile. From behind her glasses, lust was blazing in her eyes. Wicke revealed her Xtransciver in her hands, already at the '_Submit'_ screen. "She says you hit like a charging rhydon and cum like a blastoise~"

_Beep beep._

"So show me, _Nidorino_~"

* * *

Hah. Hah. F-faster."

Wicke's pleas spurred his tongue on. Her gushing pussy leaked sweet nectar over his gaping maw as he feasted in her juices. He flipped up the tail of her half-done bathrobe in order to massage her plump ass

She whimpered, feeling his tongue piercing her folds. Her own salivating mouth hovered over his throbbing cock before she leaned in and gobbled him breath hitched as he felt her hot, wet mouth seal back over his cock. Grey's hips pushed her head back down into the warm rug.

It was a guilty pleasure of Wicke's - she liked snuggling against Pokemon. Not in any perverse way usually, just feeling their warm bodies as she soothed them to sleep. Though even those benign fantasies tended to have some twisted reaches. So she took advantage of an actual, fake Ursaring rug to rut next to a hot, crackling fire.

Grey's hips bucked down into her waiting mouth, churning the drool and spit pouring out of her lips. Her tounge flailed and smacked against his shaft in a way that only a pure ametuer could muster. Despite his restraint, she was choking and coughing around him, struggling between blowing and breathing.

It was _amazing_.

Wicke's nails dug into his knees as he ate her out. Her eyes were lidded, utterly drunk on the musky scent clouding her brain. Wet, supple hips ground and undulated against the younger man eating out her freshly-cleaned and kept pussy. '_Finally!'_

She wasn't a virgin per se - long nights at the office left a girl pent up after all. But she also wasn't really deft in anything beyond some kissing and basic foreplay. She'd been eager for this chance once her former boss had casually broached the subject, if only so she had an excuse to finally cut loose and let her hair down after taking the big chair.

So here she was - wearing a bathrobe nicer than her prior paygrade, performing 69 with a man paid to cater to her every whim as she straddled the line between conscious and passed out. She felt something clamp down on her clit and whited out.

'_It feels so...so liberating!'_

'_MMMMPH!"_

Grey's chin was coated in her fluids, basked in her feminine essence. He swiftly planted his face back in her crotch and relished in the shower of sweet release. His bucking hips sped up as he pounded down into Wicke's prone, tight mouth.

He was focused now - Wicke was down and out, so it was time for him to collect his little bonus. He grabbed handfuls of her thick ass and sunk in between her supple butt and the increasingly filthy rug. His hips sped up as he used his new handholds. To pound down into the back of her mouth. Her vacuum-sealed lips were dragged against his shaft as he rode her stirring body to climax. "M-Ms-Shit! Wicke I'm-!"

"Hrk?!"

_Beeeeep!_

Wicke pulled back and gasped much-needed breath as her face was coated in hot, sticky cum. Her breasts heaved as she sucked down air and seed from her outstretched mouth and flared nostrils. A few splashes hit her glasses as the incessant beeping drooled on.

* * *

Wicke bit her lip to hide her moans. Her gloves dug into the tree bark as she pushed her hips forward into Grey's thrusting cock. Her bare, sweaty thighs scraped against his, jostling her tight pants closer and closer down to her bent knees. The friction of their rutting kept their bare loins warm, but only just. Hot, labored breath blasted out of his cold, chapped lips and into the biting air.

The Aether President's snazzy winter coat didn't really do much to conceal her voluptuous body, especially not her heaving pillows. The snow around her boots crunched as she struggled for balance. Her ski cap was already threatening to shake off her head as Wicke lived out another long-held fantasy of being plowed into a snowy tree.

She liked to stroll through the icy forest atop the Glacier, basking in the crisp winter air away from the furor of the main lodge complex. The nippy air made her feel invigorated in a way that none of the artificial environments back at the Aether Foundation never could. Besides, it spoke to her yearnings for sex in the wild, so of course she'd drag him to the far end of the temporary mountain.

Grey tightened his grip on her sides as he doubled his thrusts. He couldn't see behind them, and was trusting on Wicke to be a lookout for any unwanted guests. That would prove difficult with her eyes clenched shut. "Ms. Wicke - a-are you keeping wat-_tch_?"

"I-I ammmmm~"

She cracked her eyes open, letting him see how utterly drunk on pleasure and lust she really was. The sheer need blazing in her pools made a shiver strike up his back. '_Did it get colder?'_

Her hips made him cast away such a notion and focus more on the honorary auntie's amorous affections. He massaged her hips, eliciting more and more sweet, muffled mewls from her still-sealed lips. Grey was meticulous though, and sought the perfect place to prod and make her moan.

He found the perfect place around her back, massaging the curve where her butt jutted out. His crotch slammed into her folds, brushing her erect clit against the hem of her sweater. "_?!"_

Wicke's eyes widened. snow-capped gloves flew up and locked across her lips as she screamed in orgamsic delight.

"Mmmmph~!"

Her snatch locked down around him, keeping him trapped as he pumped rope after sticky rope in her ravenous womb. Her young stud propped against the tree, compressing his chest against her heaving sweater puppies. His knees threatened to buckle out beneath him

_Crack!_

"Shit!" Grey swore, mind already in panic mode at the prospect of being compromised. Wicke grabbed his cheeks and slammed down on his lips. The icy sting of snow was quickly replaced as her piping hot breath warmed his mouth. Grey's eyes widened before realization kicked in and he melted into her warm liplock.

To any passersby, it may well just be a voluptuous older guest and her young stud of a server. Only looking under the bushes would reveal the syrupy mess staining down her thighs.

* * *

"What the hell?!"

Wicke peeked out from behind the boxes of medical supplies. She struggled to hold the heavy cartons on the trolly, keeping both hands firmly planted "Ah, sorry! We need to get these down to the bottom floor."

"Why is every floor lit up?" the old man huffed in annoyance.

Wicke braced herself before stuttering out, "S-Some little jokester ran in and hit all the buttons before hopping out. It'd be to-oof-o much of a hassle to roll out and wait for another one," she explained.

Gray nodded behind her, keeping a hand on the trolley's handle. His other was carefully concealed as he struggled to bounce Wicke on his exposed cock. The sweat pouring down his brow wasn't from the heat or exertion, but fear.

Out of all the myriad of places that his guests could choose to indulge in, this was arguably the worst. Elevators were a risky endeavor, especially the public ones. Only a trolley full of supplies being brought to the lower floor concealed the two from people coming and going.

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

The old man grumbled but lingered on, going down several floors. Wicke ignored his presence and silently ground her butt against Grey's crotch. His thick, throbbing cock twitched in her snatch. Her voluptuous hips squirmed and teased him, keeping him nice and hard.

_Ding._

"Oh sod this - I'll take the stairs.'

The gentleman stepped off, allowing the next passengers to come on. A family of three too preoccupied with their rambunctious youngster to pay attention to the frisky couple. "Down to the lift, please," the father grunted.

Grey and Wicke glanced at each other - the lift to the Glacier was at least six floors down. The doors slid shut as the elevator resumed its trek down. She clicked her teeth before snapping her fingers. "G-Grey, I need to scan the lower barcodes. Could you hand me the scanner?"

She held her hand out in expectation. Grey looked around for what she could mean until her fingers reached back and tapped his wrist.

His Xtransciver.

"Right away, Ms. Wicke," he stuttered. He reluctantly let go of her squirming hips and unclasped the wrist communicator before handing it to her. "Here you are."

Wicke took it and dived down a mere second before the harried mother glanced their way. She eyed the nervous-looking staffer, not knowing what was happening

_Ding._

_Beep. beep._

"I see - we'll need tho-ooh-se," Wicke's chipper voice reached up from behind their barrier. Her fingers struggled against the plush carpet, thumb tapping against the Xtransciver's side switch.

Grey resisted the urge to sweatdrop. '_She's just pressing the buttons.'_

_Beep. beep._

_Ding._

_Beep._

_Ding._

_Beep. beep._

_Ding._

_Ding._

The family departed, none the wiser. Wicke stayed down, knees bent and hands on the floor, as they rode the rest of the elevator down.

_Ding._

The doors slid open, and Grey breathed a sigh of relief. The last floor - completely abandoned. '_Oh thank arceus. Maybe we can slip into one of the closets and finish things out.'_ he hoped.

Wicke glanced back with a concerning gleam in her eyes. Her hips rolled against him, keeping his still-cumming cock nice and hard in her snatch. His eyes glanced down at her Xtransciver and saw how much time was left - **14:00 **and counting. '_Oh no._' Gray gulped.

She pressed the buttons - all of them.

"Going up~"


	3. Melony

"Hello Ms, I brought you your towels."

Grey set the warm towels down, fresh out of the dryer. The newly arrived MILF glanced up from her luggage and offered him a cool, yet warm smile. "Ah, perfect, love. You don't know how much I'm gonna enjoy this nice, hot bath after all that nonsense."

Melony - current gym leader of the Galar Region's Circhester Gym. While there had been numerous mothers of region champions, she was the first time an active, full-time gym leader had been invited. And she gladly accepted.

The mother of four was a bit on the full side, but that was mostly down to her usual attire. Once the sweater came off, it was clear as day that she was more on the curvaceous side, but not exactly what one would dare to call 'fat'. The only parts that could match that moniker would be her tits or especially her fantastic ass.

Melony grabbed one of the towels off the dresser and threw it over her neck. She arched back, letting her breasts strain against her sweater as she cooed, "Mmm, you don't know how good that feels, mate - all those hours trapped at that stuffy airport as they brought in a new plane were a right mess. I've already lost a whole two days I could've been enjoying myself," she lamented.

"Or that I could've been enjoying _you~" _

Grey gawked at her brazen words. Melony's smirk stayed frozen on her face as she reached down and threw her sweater over her head. Her bra struggled against her overlapping tits, jiggling alongside the plush handles on her hips. She reached back and popped her bra off, letting it settle in her lap.

He got a nice eyeful of her massive breasts as she stood up and swiftly disrobed. Her boots dropped to the floor, followed by her tight snow pants and panties. The MILF stood before him, bare and ready, with only her snow cap atop her head, a band on her finger, and her Xtransciver in her hands. He was too captivated by her full, untamed silver pubes to notice as she made her first request.

_Beep beep. _

Well, come on Nidorino - I've been waiting for this one~"

* * *

_'Mmm. Mmm-hehehe~' _

Melony giggled as Grey nipped at her bare neck. She felt him reach down and cup her big, plump breasts. Her nails dug into his shoulder, making him feel the cold sting of her silver ring. Beneath the bubbling water, her thighs squeezed his firm cock as she compressed herself further into her straddling.

A simple drum of wood installed on the balcony - as classic a 'hot tub' as you could get, but perfectly fitting in the Hano Grand's 'winter' motif. Thanks to the Nidoqueen Package's connections, Melony and any other matrons were ensured a simply breathtaking view of the looming, artificial Glacier from their balconies. The sight of the faux-mountain bathed in winter light would've been stunning, if she wasn't more keen on the raw action in her little hot tub.

The lusty gym leader pried Grey off her neck and drew him in for a deep, hot kiss. She pushed her breasts in until her hard nipples were scraping against his toned physique. Their focus was on the liplock and the fencing tongues coiling between their tightly sealed mouths. Her long hair brushed against his cheek, pushed there by the wind.

Melony's hands pushed his shoulders back, urging him to grab the hot tub's rim for support. The cool, crisp mother took the reins by using her thighs to massage his shaft with all the skill of a professional. Slowly, she pressed herself against him, dragging his cock up her legs until he was coilied against her muff.

Grey felt the coarse brushing against his loins and bucked up. Hot, throbbing cock rubbed against her trembling pussy, just the way she wanted. The MILF in his lap moaned in approval, spurring him back down. She broke their kiss, dragging his lip with her teeth before letting them go with a snap. As Gray winced, Melony was content to savor the spit and sensations. "Ooh, that's it love - nice and easy~" Melony cooed.

He kept on for some time, gently stroking up and down her quim. Her nails dug into his shoulders in approval. She felt him adjust back until his cock was sawing between her buttcheeks. She rolled her hips back to massage her buns against his thick, hot meat.

Back and forth the two went, between ass and crotch. Melony gigled and moaned, keeping him nice and stiff between her thighs or buns. The hot bubbling water kept them cozy, even in the frigid night.

A harsh gale struck the balcony, making Melony shudder. Grey reached around and pulled her closer in a bear hug. Her full, plup boobs flopped around his chest. He accidentally prodded her pussy lips a little _too _much.

Her legs snapped shut.

"Patience, Nidorino - If I can wait, then so can you," she chuckled. Her thighs tightened further until he was squeezed between her curvy legs. Melony leaned in and nipped at his lobe before blowing hot breath in his ear. _"And trust me mate - we'll have plenty of time for that later, won't we?" _

* * *

"Mmm, that's it - right there~"

Melony's coos filled the empty lounge. Grey's hands shivered before resuming the slow, methodical massage he was giving her shoulders. The MILF arched back until his chest was rubbing against her back and letting him reach any spot he needed.. The hot firepit nearby kept them warm. So warm that the blanket wouldn't be necessary...if not for her bare pussy being stuffed by Grey's cock beneath it.

"Oh love - I was waiting for this. Take it slow~" she insisted.

Grey followed her orders and slowed down his thrusts and his fingers. He had no reason to fear the lounge was technically closed this late, and the sounds of the fire would mask Melony's voice. Besides, he'd sent the request to cover the lounge so no staff would stumble in by mistake. The one constant of his job - staff couldn't know...well the _human _staff.

The pokemon on staff were a _bit _of a different matter.

_"Champ" _

Grey froze in horror before slowly looking back. The Machamp - a _real _Machamp - behind him was clearly not amused at what it had seen, if the crossed arms were any indicator. A far too small vest with **SECURITY** emblazoned on it made it apparent what it was there for.

_'Okay, don't panic - just need to explain what's happening.' _he calms his nerves. Grey adjusted his grip until he was able to knead her neck with one hand and keep her satisfied with his through grip and languid hips. His other was free to hold out his arm and the xtransceiver secured to his wrist. The Machamp took it with one palm. Just one.

_'Oh arceus, please don't break my arm. Please, PLEASE don't break my arm.' _he silently prayed.

The security pokemon fiddled with the Xtransciver with his free hand until he found the list of requests sent by the unique machine. Specifically the last one.

_Nidoqueen request: Lounge _

Time : XX:XX - XX:XX

_Security request to clear lounge. _

Clear, not cover.

A typo.

Grey glanced at the misplaced word and bristled. _'This is what I get for trying to type and suck tits...worth it.' _

"Ooh Nidorino...are you getting tired?" Melony tilted her head aside, eyes still closed.

He struggled between keeping Melony content and dealing with the annoyed yet remarkably patient Machamp. He couldn't use his other hand because that would disturb his guest. Nor could he try talking. So instead he did an easy fallback for communicating to the pokemon - sign language.

The security Pokemon noticed the man's hands struggling in his grasp. It took a moment for him to realize what Grey was doing, but he managed by the time the human was repeating the process.

C...O...V...E...F

The Machamp got the gist and let go of Grey's hand. He quickly resumed massaging Melony's shoulders, letting the MILF's coos fill his ears again. Grey had the decency to mouth back, _'I'm sorry'. _

The pokemon nodded, willing to overlook the mishap. He stepped back and left, just as quietly as he'd arrived. Melony's soft voice chuckled through the warm, mercifully-empty lounge.

"You know love - you seemed to be falling asleep on me. I thought you were going soft."

* * *

_Mwwwah~ _

Melony pulled off his cock until her lips popped free. The spit lingering between them broke as she leaned down and started slurping near his base. Her ski-clad boots swayed beneath her as she focused on her ministrations. The lift shook beneath them, causing Grey to grip her in the chance she'd slip and fall.

The ski lift - the exposed, open, _exposed, _ski lift. In the middle of the day, with only a cover of fog to conceal them. A ten minute trip round way from the highest slope to the base of the Glacier - enough time for her little fantasy to be realized three times over.

They were on their second rotation now.

"Y-You have some e-eclectic tastes, Ms. Melony," Grey grumbled. He glanced over the edge at the grove of trees below. Behind them, the sparse central plaza slid back into the haze and away from any awkward eyes.

The gym leader glanced up from his crotch. She flicked her tongue up his shaft before cronning out, "Oh my dear Nidorino - you know just what to say-"

Melony punctuated her words by lazily slapping her chin with his cock. The meaty slaps were almost lost in the whirling of the lift and the cutting wind. Sultry eyes locked on him and kept his dick nice and hard in the chill. "-But not when to say it. I think I prefer when you're saying _this." _

The MILF popped him back in her mouth and slammed down. Hard.

"Fuck!"

Melony smirked in triumph as her mouth slapped against his crotch. Her hot lips had his crotch covered, but his hips were exposed to the biting cold. Her gloves did what they could to keep him from freezing as she indulged in a nice pre-ski snack.

Her bobs quickened as they neared the top of the track. She needed to make sure he was done before she took off for her next trip down the slope. Grey would be taking the long way down and waiting for her at the bottom for her last round. Her thoughts were shattered as he grabbed her head and grunted.

"M-Melony I'm-!"

The MILF's ear twitched beneath her cap as she heard his warning. She pulled him out of her throat and back into her waiting mouth, gripping the slick shaft to hold it steady. Her hair swept aside just as the first potent blast filled her mouth.

_Ulp Ulp Uuuulp~ _

The gym MILF slurped it all down with practiced ease. The salty punch of man-seed made her eyes flutter in bliss, but she never dared to relish it long for risk of being overwhelmed. Her hips shifted further down his lap as she aimed to keep as much as she could muster in her mouth and down her throat.

_Pwah! _

Melony pulled away as the lift leveled out and reached the departure platform. The MILF licked her lips clean, ignoring the dollop of cum on her cheek. She effortlessly pulled the bar up and left the stunned man behind. The bar dropped around his lap as she waved him off with a smirk.

"Cor, that was a nice hot mug. Cheers, Duck - see you at the bottom~"


	4. Lusamine

**Anniversary keeps kicking on! Had to re-order this one since its a weeeee bit late**

* * *

**"Oh oh ohhH! T-This isn't what I mean-nnngh!"**

Gray's ears were blasted with familiar cries and screams as he slinked past the imposing double doors. The great, luxurious trappings around him were bathed in a luminous light that glowed in the snowy night outside. Behind him, the extra-exclusive elevator swung shut, leaving him in the lioness' den.

**"I said faster...and ****_harder!"_**

He was at the top of the hotel, in the most exclusive suite that the Hano Grand had to offer. The kind that was all floor-to-ceiling windows for walls, crafted from gold and glazed or earth-tone marble. The kind that needed connections to see, and was booked with briefcases to the right pockets. And that was just for a single night, much less two weeks. Not even his skeleton key would work on this floor.

Usually.

He stepped past the dimly lit kitchen and into the imposing sitting room. Sunken couches filled a little pit and faced a screen wider than his suite's wall. What he saw stunned him.

It was the only other copies of the Nidoqueen Summer Retreat Package that weren't offered to the women involved. The ones that were partaken of around the hotel grounds, and the ones that were in the confines of their staterooms. But there were more than just the ones he chose to keep himself.

It was all of them - _all _the affairs of the prior summer.

Johanna at the boathouse. Delia behind a parked bus. Ginki _in _the bus. Grace sucking him off on the garden path followed by going balls deep in Sima's ass on a bench scant hours later. All those and more flashed by in swift clips.

In fact, there were a few threesomes mixed in like Lola and Hope at the beach or Caroline and Keneko getting a cock between their stacked holes at the end of the pier . He even saw some that had gone unrecorded for his later perusal and pleasure. _I never got a picture with Shiri and Kuroru like that!' _he gawked at the clear sight of the two Unovan hotties swapping spit and cum on the tennis course.

Grey watched and remembered everyone of them. Seeing the way his face scrunched up as he did his damndest to sate a bevy of busty, hungry MILFS. The woman on the couch glanced back his way, framed in the screen's glow.

"I always get a kick out of these you know," she drawled as she finally glanced back. Her short bathrobe exposed every inch of her long legs up to her full thighs as she sat stretched out before him.

Lusamine - the boss herself. Even reclined in a bathrobe, she was as imposing and alluring as ever. The way her exposed eye lazily traced over to him made him feel like less of a MILF hunter and more like a little mouse. A mouse in the gaze of a hungry, prowling cougar.

Grey averted his eyes and glanced at the clipboard in her hands. Lusamine followed his gaze and held it up for him to see. "Submissions for this summer's Nidoqueen retreat. The paperwork is already cleared with the hotel, and now comes the matter of finding someone qualified for the job - again."

He squinted at the names, recognizing a good portion of them. It took some time for her last comment to finally sink in, but it eventually did. Grey's eyebrow perched up as he gestured to the massive, lascivious shot of Delia bouncing atop his cock in a lounge chair. "My record speaks for itself."

Lusamine placed the clipboard down and cradled her chin in her hands. Her sole eye closed as she feigned a deep, pondering thought. "Mmm, your services so far have been admittedly exemplary, that's true. But I think I need a little more _assurance _that you'll be able to handle what I have in store for you."

She paused for a moment and reached for a nearby glass. Whatever was inside was bubbling and rippling with the lewd light show in front of them. Grey wasn't focused on the sight of MILF tits or Ass bouncing in high definition, but the subtle, drawn-out way that Lusamine sipped down her beverage. The way her nail tapped against the glass, or her throat smoothly and rhythmically shuddered with every gulp.

She pulled her drink away, her hot breath leaving a foggy patch on the glass as she breathily asked, "You know what this is, right?"

Grey nodded, shifting his legs to hide his attention from her. "Top floor - private access, authorized personnel only."

Lusamine nodded before finally rising from the couch. The lascivious imagery blared on behind her as she turned to address him in her bathrobe. The smirk on her face was so...familiar. So like the one that had first led him deep into this debaucherous den so many months ago. He barely even noticed her hands reaching for the ties around her waist as she calmly cooed, "This is the penthouse - _my _penthouse."

_fwoosh _

The robe fell to her feet, exposing her body to him. Specifically, the vibrant, trimmed babydoll and panties straining against her mature, curvy body. Lusamine shook her hair back as she raised her golden Xtransciver to him. "You've been assigned a special task, Nidorino - for the next 24 hours, you are _mine _~"

_Beep Beeeeeeep Beep _

Satisfied, she unhooked and cast aside her wrist communicator before crooking a finger his way.

"Now come here…"

* * *

**" ****_Muh...Muh cuhing!" _**

**_"INSIDE! CUM INSIDE ME-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAH!"_**

**_"Y-You're sooo good - I-I need more!"_**

Gray's ears filled with the recorded coos and cries of various MILFs, distracting him from the real one being pounded into the cushions. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and gestured to the large screen showing his sordid conquests. "Ms. Lusamine - what is this, exactly?"

**_"O-Ohn mye faaaaashh!"_**

Lusamine shook out the lust in her brain before answering, "Oh that? That's just the sizzle reel we send to those that have already signed on," she explained.

The MILF's legs wrapped around his back, pushing him into her until his balls smacked her ass. She brought a well-manicured nail to his chin and gently stroked as she cooed, "It's always nice to build some _anticipation _, wouldn't you agree~?"

**_"Mmmm, that's it - right the-eeeere~"_**

"Mmmm, that's it - right the-eeeere~" Lusamine cooed, almost a perfect match for Delia on screen. Grey tried to ignore his unhinged employer's antics and focused on plowing her into the cushions.

The milf arched back, pushing her tits against his slick chest. The sides of her babydoll clung to her own skin as sweat and sin stained the pure white cushions. "

**_"HAH! HAH! F-FUCK, THAT'S IT!"_**

**_"Ooooh...B-Been there, fucked that - bed's better."_**

Grey slowed down as he heard the wanton slut herself - Kuroru. He didn't expect to hear the next line either, even if it was seared in his skull. **_"Arceus...you really are a whore."_**

Grey blinked at the baritone thunder rumbling from off screen. "I don't sound that deep," he mentioned to his employer.

Lusamine cackled at that, still relishing one of her favorite clips. " Eh heh heh he! Some selective editing - it's harmless."

**_"Damn right...and Y-you're not le-eeeeeee-aving until you pump a baby in this sluttty mommy~"_**

The screen finally went dark. Lusamine glanced over as the footage ran out. She flicked hair out of her eye before casually mentioning. "Need to work on the logo next - something that sells it all together, but doesn't shove 'sex' in your face."

The Milf pushed him off before pulling herself out. Precum and pussy juice drizzled out of her now-vacant twat. She flicked her hair back before grabbing Grey's arm and dragging him to his feet. His well-cut body crashed against her supple chest as she purred, "Well come on - There's a few more rooms in this penthouse, boy. And you're gonna fuck me in every. Single. One."

Lusamine punctuated her words by reaching down to grab his sloppy cock and pumping it. Their combined sin made it friction a trivial matter. She pulled herself closer with her free hand, lifting a thigh across his hip for support.

Grey winced, feeling his release coming alarmingly fast. "L-Lusamine i'm-!"

She heard him and sped up, wanting his sticky hot cum to blast over her fingers. And then he gave her what she desired as he came in her hand. Hot ropes of spunk flew through her open legs and onto the carpet behind her. The crazed milf glanced back with an unnerving grin at the sight.

He buckled forward, only for her to catch him before he crashed on the couch. Grey felt her nails lightly digging in his shoulders as he wheezed for much-needed breath.

"Ho-H-Hoooh…"

Lusamine lifted her sticky hand and licked the salty treat between her fingers. Grey watched, enraptured, as his employer ate syrupy cum like a common whore. She finished by plopping each of her fingers in her puckered lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "H_ o ho _indeed - let's make this a holiday to remember, Grey~"

* * *

_Plap plap plap plap _

Lascivious slaps echoed through the penthouse's sitting room as Lusamine and Grey fucked in one of the chairs. The younger man grabbed his employer's hips as he was thrusting up into her tight twat from behind. Lusamine gripped the armrests of the chair as she arched back and rolled her hips.

"Oooh Grey - that's the spot~" she purred. He grunted in agreement as her vice-grip on his cock tightened even further. She pushed herself back against him until her bare toes were barely gripping the tile floor below. "Lay back" Lusamine ordered.

Grey obeyed and shuffled deeper into the chair. He reached up and seized one of her flopping breasts for support, catching her hard nipple between his fingers. The milf gasped in delight before rolling her fat butt back against his crotch.

"L-Lusamine, I'm close," he warned her before trying to speed up his hip thrusts. 'Try' being the keyword as his employer slammed down and kept him pinned in place with her fat ass. She looked back at him with an eye swirled in both mirth and disdain.

"Oh? Didn't I t-teach you better than tha-haaaaa~t?" she admonished him. He bit back a curse, knowing that he was now caught in one of his cougar check-payer's twisted games. Lusamine stretched herself out in the chair, raising her legs and splitting them open as she laid back on his chest. "Ladies first, little boy - now get to work."

Grey nodded before letting go of her hip. He switched his other hand around until it was simply massaging and kneading her tit, treating it with far more grace and civility than before. His free hand trailed down her stomach until it came to a rest at her wild pubes. _'Time to explore' _he mused silently.

Lusamine's breath hitched as she felt him probe above her pussy. Slow, lazy circles were mapped in her pubes by his dexterous fingers. Her hips rolled up into his touch, letting his digits be covered in her golden muff. Grey reared across her neck and began gently rubbing her other shoulder with his chin. "Hoooooo, Grey~"

Her breathy words spurred him on as he continued his soft-yet-through triple attack. His fingers cleared her wild pube patch and reached the glistening skin of her loins. He tried to trail down her thigh, only for her leg to squirm as she growled, "D-Don't tease me, boy."

He bit back a chortle and swiftly returned to her snatch. He swirled down her stretched labia, feeling the way it flexed between his finger and dick. Her gasps and whimpers were a great indicator of where to leave and where to linger as he ran horseshoe-patterned swirls around her pussy.

"Grey...please- m-my clittt..."

Gray slowed down, pretending not to hear her. "My apologies, Lusamine - what was that?"

Lusamine snarled, but took the bait as she barked out, "P-Pinch it- as hard as you ca-aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEYAAAAH!"

Her screams echoed through the sitting room and rattled the walls. Gray grunted before slamming the blonde MILF down on his lap and erupting in her hungry womb. Ropes of sticky seed painted her pussy and sloshed in her babymaker.

She collapsed attop him, wheezing for much-needed breath. Gray grabbed her back and held her close as he massaged the small of her back. His hand tended to wander down to cup her fine rear, but the way she bucked back was hardly trying to rebuke him.

He sniffed the air and winced. She was sweaty - they both were. "Shall we convene to the bathroom?" he suggested.

Lusamine smirked and shook her head. "Not yet - I have some business to attend to next~"

* * *

"Hah, o-oooh, that's it~"

Lusamine stretched over the desk, breasts bouncing as he pounded her tight ass. She gripped the far edge of the desk for support as her legs writhed against Grey's thighs. Lascivious skin claps and moans echoed through the office, courtesy of the MILF and her young employee.

She tipped her head back, facing the windows behind her. The penthouse offered spectacular views of every angle, and the office in particular had a stunning view of the Iceberg looming behind the hotel. The former Aether head wasn't interested in admiring the view - she wanted to get plowed.

Her man paused only long enough to shift her legs over his shoulder before he started pounding again. Lusamine felt him squeeze her thighs and use them like handlebars as he sped up. The extra tightness made her already leaking pussy jostle up more cooling spunk.

"Ooooh, yess~" she cooed, arching over the desk. Every thrust sent delightful ripples through her body. Every ball slap made her yelp in utter bliss. As she shifted further and further up the desk, her head dropped off the other side and exposed her other eye as she beheld the looming majesty of the Iceberg.

Power - that's what it represented. Beyond the many activities and leisure it afforded to an otherwise tropical paradise, it was a testament to the power that only humans sought to possess. It was the power to create beyond boundaries - to pervert natural order in the name of such a trivial ideal as merriment. Indecipherable from the humble minds of those that walked or soared above humanity. That could topple dreams or shatter worlds with nary more than a blink.

Lusmanie craved that power - even now. Even after the experiences with the Ultra Beasts that had humbled her, she still sought to feel like more. To _be _more. She sought to create a paradise in much the same way that her once-altruistic idealism had created before. And she'd done that.

In a way.

A twitching in her ass was the only warning she'd gotten before his rocking climax sent her thoughts into disarray. Lusamine's eyes squeezed shut as she openly howled at the sensation of piping hot spunk filling her butt. Her screams echoed through the walls of the borrowed office. She felt warm. Hot even.

Too hot.

Her eyes opened, watery and blinded. The world was a spiral of stark white as she rode out her intense climax. Shooting stars injected into her skin before bursting beneath the surface. Euphoria filling and choking her nostrils and mouth. She couldn't know how long her private eternity lasted, but all she knew was that when the stars ceased to flood her vision and she came down - she saw it.

She saw it looming over her, pointed down as it pierced the boundless sky beneath her. She saw the frost formed on the windows as her gaze sharpened. She could almost taste the sharp cold waiting for her, and she wanted to feel it. Lusamine wanted to feel the chill of the night against her warm body.

"A-Against the window, Gray"

Gray looked up, still gasping for breath as he pumped the last ropes of spunk in her ass. "Hmm?:

The MILF clicked her teeth before repeating herself. "Push me against the windows - That's a-aaaaaaa-n order."

Gray reluctantly nodded before backing away. Her legs fell back down until they were swaying just above the floor. Slowly, methodically, Lusamine shimmied off her desk and struggled to her feet. As she limped around the edge, he noticed the streaks of cum her freshly-fucked asshole left sticking to the sides.

She forced herself from the desk to the windows on her own willpower. She never stopped to plead for his help, and instead merely offered him a quiet show as her hips rolled and bounced with every labored step. Eventually she reached her goal and leaned forward to plant her hands on the window as her ass pushed out again. It was truly an erotic sight. And quite familiar in fact.

"Do you wish to change first, Lusamine?" he suggested, mostly in jest. With the way he was running her ragged, it was doubtful she'd be leaving this office under her own power. Not that that bothered either of them in the slightest, especially not her.

Oh, you mean the suit?" she chuckled. She remembered well what they'd done before, and what she was wearing when they'd done it. But as enticing as the prospect was, she had no interest in swapping out the remains of her festive lingerie for a full business attire. Especially if it was just going to be torn off anyway. "We can talk about that tomorrow - you have a job to do tonight, Grey~"

He nodded before settling behind her. Warm hands gripped her hips and elicited another coo from her lips. His chest pushed against her back and forced her sensitive tits into the window. Just like she wanted. As he rolled his hips to push back into her puckered rear, he heard her erk out one last thing before her words would descend back into lustful grunts and needy moans.

"And after this, I Think we could both use a shower, don't you?"

* * *

Gray arched back, letting the hot spray wash over him as he gripped the shower bench tighter. Lusamine was busying herself by sucking and slurping between his legs. Her breasts rubbed against his leg as she bobbed her head, hair tossed over her shoulder as she went on.

He'd always been tepid about doing 'business' in the shower - it just seemed like a nightmare waiting to happen. Sure, he'd been happy to indulge whatever horny mother wanted to get freaky in the bathroom, but anytime a shower was brought up he was more reserved, more cautious. His employer had paid attention to that (she'd actually paid an extraordinary amount of attention to the reports) and had basically dragged him into her much larger, much more furnished penthouse shower before pushing him down on the bench.

_"Pwah! Ptoo Ptoo! _

Lusamine spat on his cock before running her tongue over the length. From tip to base and back up she painted him in her spit. Her hand flicked back some stray blonde tresses as she glanced up at him, sole eye blazing with lust and want.

"Mmm, this isn't so bad now, is it?" she moaned, jerking him off. Her free hand pumped some more shampoo and lathered up his shaft. The fresh scent of pine filled his nostrils as she

covered his cock in her rich, decedent shampoo.

_'Uuuuulp!' _

It was edible too, making her long, drawn out suck more pleasurable for both sides. She felt him dig his fingers into her head as she slurped him deep enough to kiss his pine-tinged nuts. Her fingers pumped whatever part her mouth wasn't occupying, tracing up and down as she blew him.

_"Pwah~! _I don't know why you're so antsy, boy. You must've done this several times by now," she chided him as her hands stroked him off. A few cursory licks broke between her jerking before she mused aloud, "Not to mention whatever you get into when you're not working, or is all that money you earned going to something silly like video games or cartoons?"

Gray shook his head and chuckled. Once upon a time he'd do that, but since the last summer here at the Hano Grand he'd actually taken up travel - going across the many regions and traveling from town to town. Occasionally he'd visit one of the lovely ladies he'd entertained over the summer and get to crash for a day...or week. Like a late-blooming Pokemon trainer's journey, but less catching wild creatures and more MILF hunting.

Lusamine didn't know that, nor did she really care at this point. Her focus was back on sucking down her sole employee's potent prick. She wasn't about to espouse the virtues of fucking under the hot spray of water. So long as he did his job, it wasn't that big a deal. Right now her only concern was taking this hot, thick cock down her throat and driving the younger man to cum on her face. Easy.

"L-Lusamine I'm-!"

Her ears twitched at his warning and she sped up. Her neck bulged as he was forced in and out of her throat. Lusamine started humming, eyeing him as the vibrations rattled up his loins and into his crotch. "D-Damint!"

"Mmmph?!"

The MILF's eye widened as piping hot cum shot down her gullet. She bobbed her head, coaxing more sticky ropes out, before pulling him back up into her mouth. An errant shot fired out of her nose, causing both of them to wince. Her lips tightened as his glans brushed against her teeth. Cum swiftly filled her mouth until her cheeks billowed out and she was forced to push him completely out.

"Pwa-umph!"

Lusamine's lips sealed, letting only a few strands of spunk escape as he painted her face white. Her exposed eye squeezed shut. She took the rest of his climax with her chin held high and cheeks inflated. She waited as minutes passed - patient for the moment where his relieved sigh signalled the end of his orgasm.

Then she struck.

_Ptoo! _

"Fuck!"

Gray yelped as his own hot cum splashed on his cock. Lusamine smirked, cum drizzling through her lips before she immediately dove in and slurped it all back up. Her loud, lascivious lip smacks and grunts reached over the shower's pelting hiss. She spent a long time on his cock - long enough for the water to start turning cold before she pulled back and smacked her lips in satisfaction.

Ahhh, nice and fresh," she purred before sticking a finger in her mouth. Gray watched her repeat the process down her hand, from pinkie to thumb, before swallowing the very last of his seed. "Delicious. Think you've got more?"

He bit back a snarky reply and opted to keep it cordial and professional. "Ah...maybe one more go. Why?"

Lusamine stood up, letting the shower pour over her bare body. From bouncing breasts down her rolling hips, through her trimmed bush and pussy, until it finally trailed down her legs. She wrapped a finger around his chin and brought his gaze buck up to her lascivious smirk. "Simple - there's one more room to go~"

* * *

"A-AAHH!"

Lusamine's head tipped back into the pillows as she was fucked to another mind-melting orgasm. Her toes curled, tapping her ears as her globleous ass rippled and crashed against Gray's pistoning hips. Her nails blindly gripped around the bed until she pulled up the sheets.

One more had been four ago. The night sky was melting outside the massive, towering windows as another winter morning kissed the Alola region. Whatever chill had left crystals of frost on the outside was no concern to stuffy bedroom choked with the scent of long, passionate sex.

The MILF twitched as another hot heaping helping of baby batter sloshed in her pussy. It mixed into the slurry already filling her to the brim before leaking out and all over her once-pristine sheets. Sweat and drool poured off her body and pooled around the messy bed. Her eyes rolled back as she spasmed through a hard reset.

She loved it.

Lusamine wasn't a stranger to her special project - she'd always gotten first pick to be honest, and spent a good amount of time grooming him to match the needs of a hungry lovely MILF. her work that summer had bred the ultimate kind of MILF Hunter - one that could go from docile and cordial to an absolute beast able to break even the hardest bed frames. She'd sought out to form the apex - the prime. In her lonely fits, she'd dreamed of creating the world's most ravenous lover...

And she succeeded.

Lusamine came down in time to feel him finish pumping his latest creampie in her twat. Now spent, Grey let go of her legs as he crashed into her bosom. Her thighs bent back until they were wrapped around his back in a loose knot. She reached up and stroked his chin as she mulled aloud, "Ooooh. I think...I think we can negotiate an extension of your contract."

"Now, let's talk~"


End file.
